Sokka and the Hole
by Gandalf3213
Summary: Alternate ending to the Bitter Work. Aang tries to airbend Sokka out and...well, nothing good happens.


**I don't own Avatar.**

Sokka didn't like holes. That was the long and short of it. When he was a kid, he was involved in a nasty incident involving water bending, a very large hole, and some seal blubber. Don't ask.

So now he was stuck in this hole. Okay, so it wasn't _technically_ a hole, it was really a crack, but it was a very large crack. Sokka **so** wished that he was just a little bit bigger. Then he wouldn't be stuck in this horrible hole.

Also, he wished that the hole was a bit bigger. Then he could at least move his arms and legs.

And where was that animal, anyway? The cute little brown one that he was hunting? Seriously, it couldn't just disappear, right? He really hoped it hadn't 'cause he was kind of very hungry. And he needed some for Katara, and Aang, and now Toth needed to eat, too. Sometimes, Sokka really hated being the oldest.

And the thing was back, what ever it was. It sort of looked like a seal cub, with legs and fur and little tusks. Okay, so it looked nothing like a seal cub. "Come here, you mangy, made-of-food little Cutie!" Sokka growled, unknowingly giving the animal his name.

Cutie looked at him and said nothing, as it was an animal, and animals don't talk. However, just because animals don't talk doesn't mean they don't listen. It scampered off away from Sokka, who let out a loud groan.

A half-hour went by as Sokka struggled fruitlessly to get out of the hole crack thing. An hour. Sokka was really, really hungry by now .Two hours. He wondered if he'd ever get out of the crack.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

Cutie came back in just over two-and-a-half hours. He (or maybe it was she) had an apple. She (or he) started to bring it to Sokka but Sokka told it, "No, no, I've got it."

He somehow managed to work his arm back far enough to grab onto his boomerang. He tossed it expertly so that it landed just behind the apple. "Now come back, boomerang." He ordered.

Great, just great. Three hours stuck in a hole. It was a good thing his skin was so dark, he'd probably be burnt to a crisp if it wasn't. _They have to be coming for me now_. Sokka thought helplessly, looking at the setting sun. He guessed that it was around six in the evening, and he still hadn't eaten all day.

Where was that Cutie? 'Cause when he got out of this crack hole thing, he was going to kill him. Ahh...there he was, sitting on his head. Sokka was too hungry and too tired to be too upset about a smelly animal sitting on his head. "I swear that if I get out of this," he said to know one in particular, "I'll give up meat and sarcasm for life. Even though meat is **_sooo_** tasty." Sokka sighed. It was going to be a long night.

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

He had nearly drifted off to sleep when he heard the call. "Sokka? Sokka!" He knew who that was.

"Aang!" he called wanting to wave but (obviously) unable to. "Over here!"

Aang floated into view. Literally, he came from above me. "Hey Aang, you wouldn't happen to have some meat on you?" Sokka asked curiously.

Aang sat down. "I have nothing, Sokka..." he proceeded to tell the teen about his earth bending problems. The problem being that he couldn't do it at all. Sokka nodded sympathetically.

"That's really nice Aand, but would you mind getting me out of this hole?" he asked with barely repressed frustration. Aang blinked at him. "Oh. Okay." The Avatar stood up.

"Hyah!" he said, making a motion with his arms and causing air to come up through the crack. Sokka sighed. "That's really nice, Aang, but I could really use some Earth bending."

But low behold, at that very moment, what should appear but Cutie's momma. "great," Sokka mumbled.

The momma, apparently, liked Sokka. She liked him so much that she tried to kill him. After a long and confusing battle between Aang, the momma, and Sokka (mostly Aang and the momma) the momma left, leaving Aang with Toth and Sokka still stuck in the hole.

Aang decided that that would be the best moment to start earth bending. Sokka was mildly impressed that he could move the rock on his first try, but there were more pressing issues. "Umm...HELLO! Anybody want to get me out of here!"

Aang smiled, "Sure, Sokka." He came over and started making the motions with his hands.

"Stop!" shouted Toth, but it was too late.

"Aarrggh!" Sokka yelled. He heard a bone snap. He knew, vaguely, that it was his bone, that his leg had been boken, but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel much of anything. He turned his eyes up at Aang, who was standing stock-still, shocked. He seemed to be fumbling for words.

"Sokka? Sokka, I'm so sorry. I'll go get Katara. Toth, get him out of there." He ran off, but not before Sokka saw all the color drain from his face. Toth came into view, and Sokka knew that she'd get him out of the hole, but the pain was too great. He saw some black patches on the edge of his vision and welcomed them.

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might._

Aang found Sokka on the other side of the canyon. "Katara!" he called. Katara looked up at him and smiled. Ohh, how Aang wished she hadn't smiled.

"Did you find him?" she asked when Aang had landed and shut his glider. Aang fidgeted. "What's wrong?" anxiety crept into her voice. If Sokka was hurt. Or worse, if they hadn't found him, she didn't know what she'd do.

"We found him." Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "But-" Aang stopped for a second before saying very quickly. "I tried to earth bend him out and now he has a broken leg and you need to fix it so come with me and we'll go find him and Toth."

Katara gaped at him. "You broke my brother's leg?" she whispered quietly. Aang frowned, he hadn't thought of it like that. But she was right. He had broken Sokka's leg.

"Yes." He said, lowering his head.

Katara seemed to be struggling with this fact. Then she grabbed onto Aang's clothes so that she was facing away from him. "Let's go find him then."

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead._

"Get away." Katara pushed Toth out of the way and looked at her brother. He was unconscious and covered with sweat. Katara wiped his forehead with the back of her hand. Then she took some water out of the jug by her side and water bended I so that it fit like a splint around his leg.

"You'd better hope this works." She whispered to Aang, desperately pushing back tears. She'd never mended bones before.

Then there came a small _click_ and Katara knew that the bone was back in place. "You're lucky." She said, and no one knew if it was to Aang or the unconscious Sokka that she was speaking.

She didn't want them to know.

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._

_-End_

* * *

The song was **Kryptonite**, by the way. By 3 Doors Down.

Hope you liked it. Review!


End file.
